User blog:Wisdom Knight Zetsubo/Unit Review: Halting Victory Zekuu
Disclaimer This review is my opinion, you can disagree if you want, but let's avoid this becoming like the RockU Talk, eh? Scoring System This unit review will be based on a number scale, as all my reviews are. 1/10 to 4/10 I consider bad, 4.1/10 to 6/10 I consider decent and useable, 6.1/10 to 8/10 I consider good, and 8.1/10 to 10/10 I consider god-like in utility or strength. Now with that stated and my scoring system explained, let's proceed. Introduction So, the arena batch finally came to global. Zekuu is seeking to outshine Mifune in the Arena category. Does he? Well, maybe. Art Leader Skill: Conquering Blade Flash 50% boost to max HP, 200% boost to Atk for first 3 turns, probable considerable reduction of BB gauge fill rate for 2 turns & considerably boosts ABP and CBP gain 50% chance to reduce enemy BC efficacy by 50%, 50% ABP & 25% CBP This is obviously for Colosseum, and absolutely destroys almost anything in Colosseum. 50% max HP (permanent) and ''200% attack f''or 3 turns is more than enough to oblierate any enemy team. It's similar to Ciara's leader skill in some ways, though Ciara boosts BB attack. Janice and Juno-Seto are HARD counters to this LS though. (7/10) Extra Skill: Undiminished Flash Considerably boosts critical damage & Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge 100% crit & fills 10 BC If you spark, he gets some BC fill. That's pretty neat I suppose. As far at crit damage boost goes, it's only for FH, though if by chance you crit in Colo, you're going to wipe the enemy team with a normal attack. (5/10) Brave Burst: Lament Powerful Dark attack on all foes, high probable Injury and Curse effects, considerably boosts own Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns 100% Atk, 60% crit & 80% chance to inflict ailments It's not as though the enemy team wasn't going to die before, but this is a tad bit overkill. Nothing short of Gabriela or Rahotep is going to survive this. (7/10) Super Brave Burst: Myriad Powerful Dark attack on all foes, high probable Injury and Curse effects, considerably boosts own Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns 100% Atk, 60% crit & 80% chance to inflict ailments This is where I have to compare Mifune to Zekuu... This dual attack SBB packs enough of a punch to kill the enemy team for sure, but Mifune's multiplier is 25% stronger on his multiplier. Sure, Zekuu's slightly higher attack makes up for it, but even still... (7/10) Ultimate Brave Burst: Blood Mist Massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage and critical damage for 3 turns 350% Atk, 300% Spark, 300% Crit & 300% elemental damage Is anyone actually going to use this? It's very good for FH if you spark it, but useless everywhere else. (5/10) Enhancements Just take the attack increasing options and AoE normal attacks. Trust me, nothing else is worth it. (5/10) Versatility Only useful in FH and Colosseum. (6/10) 'Final Score' Zeku is a potentially upgraded Mifune, and as far as AoE normal attacks go, this is definitely true. As far as usefulness anywhere besides Colo and maybe Frontier Hunter, it's slim if none. However, Mifune is free and more than good enough to use for Arena. This type of Colloseum strategy isn't as useful as it once was, now that Janice, and enough other 2x 40% angel idols exist. Final Score: 6/10. So, which do you prefer? Zekuu, obviously. Mifune all the way! They're all a pain to fight in colo -.- Category:Blog posts